Demons
camera shows only darkness. Everything is silent. A heartbeat can then be heard. It gets louder and faster. The camera cuts to Kali, standing in the dark area. There is nothing around her. She looks worried. worried: Where am I? is silent for a moment. Suddenly, colored lights start to appear. First a blue light, then an orange light, followed closely by red, purple, and green lights. The five lights spin around Kali. The blue light stops in front of Kali. It speaks with the voice of Hope. Light: Kali, don't be scared... angry: Just tell me where I am... Light, speaking with the voice of Joy: We're on the Spiritual Plain... Kali: But it's all dark... What happened? Light: You don't remember, do you? Kali: Wait, who are-- You're the Sages, aren't you? Hope; and Joy; and Rage, Fear, and Grief. What happened? the Red Light: We died... the Purple Light: Killed by members of the Elite... Kali: So now you only exist as lights? Green Light: As spirits, daughter. You must be wondering why you're here? Kali: I want to go back... the Blue Light: You must understand why you are here before we can go back... You are the reincarnation of Love, the Ancient Sage who was slaughtered by Rigon, whom you should know was originally called Hate, another Sage. Orange Light: Normally, when a Sage is killed, his or her spirit is split between the other Sages. But when all of the Sages die... Fear: ...All of the spirits converge on one body... Rage: ...Which in and of itself is a major problem... Grief: ...But because you weren't even a realized Sage when the convergence was ready to occur, it is a catastrophe. Your body is not ready. Kali: So how long do I have to stay here? Hope: You don't have to. In fact, in a matter or moments, our spirits will be forced into your body. You must let the rush of energy enter your body and not refuse it, or it could kill you... You must be ready to accept the great deal of pain that the Great Transformation will bring... there is a flash of golden energy. Polarys arrives on the Spiritual Plain. Kali: Polarys? Why are you here? Hope: Polarys is to you as Paper is to Sci. She is your Guardian. worried: Kali... Your body is fighting the Great Transformation on the Physical Plain. It will kill you if you refuse... Kali: I'm ready... Hope: Listen to me Kali, for I have one final request. Once you wake up from the Great-- starts to scream. The other Sages join in on the scream as does Kali. urgently: Hope, hold it back. Finish what you were going to say... in pain: You need to trust him... in fear: Who is him? shouting: You need... to trust... shakes her head back and forth as if saying "no" as she stares at Polarys blankly. Hope: Have faith... five lights immediately start to rush towards towards Kali as she continues to scream and puts her hands near her ears. She bends down as Polarys runs over. The darkness of the Spiritual Realm is converted into a colorful mess of blue, orange, red, purple, and green as the five lights begin to merge with Kali's body. She continues to scream as Polarys stops her from shaking. The energy begins to rush through her body, which has an effect on Polarys as well. She starts to scream as the camera cuts to the Physical Plain. Kali is sitting in a seat on one of the Plumbers' ship on Naran Manos, screaming and fidgeting in her seat. Polarys has her hands on her head as she back against the wall of the ship, screams, and her eyes glow golden. softly: It's happening... two columns of light shoot upwards from Kali and Polarys. They go through the ship, without actually destroying it, and shoot up into the sky of the planet. Outside, Virton, the Elite, and the rest of the Magisters stare at the two lights. The fighting suddenly stops as Virton can be seen staring at the lights. They suddenly fade as the camera cuts onto the ship. Polarys falls over as Bink catches her. The two stop screaming as everyone looks at Kali. gaining strength: I feel... better... looks at Paper and sees him now conscious, sitting in his seat, staring blankly in front of him. He jumps forward and looks around, seeing Kali still unconscious. He looks and sees Bink helping Polarys stand up. confused: What...? turns to the ship, and sees Virton, Lotin, and the rest standing outside of it. Hornbok: Well, you two are awake... That's a good thing, then... Sci: Now it gets worse... furious: How can it possibly get worse? group suddenly turns to Kali as she seems to start to wake up. falsely secure: You see, she's awake? Sci: You know whenever you get drugged up for a medical procedure and afterwards you're still affected by the drugs? stands up and finally opens her eyes. She looks at Sci and grins. grinning: Time to die, Child of Darkness... lunges at Sci. Song jumps backwards as Kali tackles him out of the ship. He throws Kali off of him as she tumbles across the ground. She quickly gets up and rushes at Sci, throwing a punch at him that he ducks underneath. She kicks at him, but he avoids. She tries to roundhouse him with her other leg, but he ducks and then rolls behind her, refusing to retaliate. from the ship: Can't you stop this Sci? Sci: I don't understand what causes this, I just know that it will eventually end. I don't want to hurt her. ducks underneath a blast of water from Kali and then redirects the next blast off into the distance. stoically: Ha, forgot that you could do that... to the side of Sci, Virton watches the fight and then takes a step towards them. behind Virton: Why don't you leave them to their own fight? draws a sword and points it at Virton. Virton: You could barely fight me when I was weakened by the Great Transformation... What makes you think you can handle me now? stands for a moment and then turns and sees Viper behind him. Virton: Now that's a challenge... jumps and slashes at Lotin, who blocks with his sword. He sends a white energy blast at Virton, but it barely misses. Virton ducks to avoid a sword slash and then holds his sword sideways to block another slash. He jumps to avoid a blast of dark fire from Viper and then gets hit back by a slice from Lotin. The latter continues to send blasts of energy at Virton as he deflects them with his sword. Lotin: You have no idea what's it's like to spend such a long time in jail... You get restless... You miss things... My son's birthdays, I missed all 12 of them so far; I missed 12 anniversaries; I missed conspiring... Heck, I almost missed the Great Transformation... charges his sword with energy and starts sending sword beams at Virton. He tries to block a beam with his sword, but it electrocutes his sword and sends him tumbling to the ground. Lotin: And that is why I always plan ahead... I always have contingencies... Virton: Then where are you victories to show for it? grunts as sheathes his sword and starts to talk towards Virton. Lotin: Victories are too arbitrary for my liking. They're not something you can count on your fingers and toes. shoots an energy blast at Virton, making him roll to the side to avoid. Virton scrambles to his feet and spins around to avoid a kick from Lotin. He ducks to avoid a blast of dark fire from Viper. She kicks him in the jaw, making him cough up a bit of blood. He punches her back, almost knocking her to the ground. She retaliates and punches him, knocking him back into Lotin, allowing the latter to kick him in the back and send him face first into the ground. He quickly rolls onto his front to avoid a potentially fatal punch from Lotin. He jumps up and begins to walk backwards as Lotin and Viper walk after him. Virton: It's like you started the Great Transformation just to bring me here... Lotin: Maybe I want you dead. I had the Sages killed, what if you were next? camera cuts to the Plumbers' ship. The rest of the team is watching Sci avoid Kali's attacks from aboard the ship. Paper: We've got to do something Hornbok: Sci said that he doesn't want to harm Kali... group turns to the barely conscious Polarys. Polarys: I don't know... I'm sorry... concerned: What about the Elite, we can at least deal with them? Hornbok: Paper, do you still have the vial? Paper: I do, but-- Hornbok: Use it. Now's the perfect time. Paper: That's not a good idea. Blitz isn't here; he can just transfer his abilities to the rest of the Elite if her arrives or once they regroup... Hornbok: Can't you use only some of it? Paper: It's too volatile; it's only good for one use, but it's definitely enough to do the job... Hornbok: You think you can get more? confident: I know that I can get more... Will: More of what? What's in the vial? holding up the vial: This vial contains the Blood of Excelsium... It is the only thing that can counter the Elite's power granted to them by Rigon's crystals... Jack: How long have you had this? Paper: Only for a couple months, but that's irrelevant; the Elite were imprisoned, remember? Aevan: So how does it work? Water: Yeah, it's not like it's just some magic serum that you through into the air and it magically removes their powers, right? Paper: Far from it... Toon: Let me guess... You need to get all the Elite in one spot... Paper: I need to get to one member of the Elite, and it will work on all of the people affected by the crystals in the surrounding area... looks at the fights going on around him. Virton is fighting Viper and Lotin, Ivada, Relgo, Kruto, and Slick are fighting Arthur, Lucifer, Ra'ol Set, and Chemestris, and Sci continues to avoid Kali. Paper: But I'll need a lot of help... Nick: We need to make a decision then. Who are we going after? Paper: As much as I'd love to pick Lotin, he's probably the worst candidate... Sub: We all know that Chemestris is the weakling of the Elite... Nar: But Chemestris is smart.... I'd say it's Arthur. Remember when we captured him all those years ago? Cassie: Lucifer and Ra'ol Set are both very skilled... Rob: But that leaves... entire team turns and looks at Viper. She is helping Lotin fight Virton. Rob: If we could just separate her from Lotin. She'd be alone without him... Hornbok: We have to send enough people to handle all of our opponents... If anyone of them notices that we're targeting Viper, it could be very bad. We've got 14 available recruits and myself... Paper: Only 14? Hornbok: You should stay here and be ready once we are... Plus, someone needs to stay with Polarys... Polarys: I can fight, too. Hornbok: You need to be safe for Kali. If something happens to you... Polarys: Understood... Hornbok: The 15 of us and the 4 other Magisters gives us 19 Plumbers for the 6 members of the Elite... I don't think we need to worry about dividing ourselves up, it usually just works out pretty nicely... Paper: Good luck. Nick, and Toon leave to fight Lotin as the rest of the teams split up to take on the other members of the Elite. Water and Rob go to help Ivada fight Ra'ol Set, Will, Bink, and Cassie go to help Kruto fight Lucifer, Aevan and Ben go to help Relgo fight Chemestris, Jack and Sub go to help Slick fight Arthur, and Brian, Zon, and Nar go isolate Viper from the rest of the Elite, leaving the ship empty except for Paper and Polarys. Paper walks over to Polarys, who is still weak from the Great Transformation. Polarys: Do you trust me, Paper? I'm not sure that the others do... Paper: Of course I trust you... Why? Polarys: I know how to stop Kali, but it should only be a last resort. looks at her and then starts to look worried. Polarys: If Kali doesn't return to normal soon, the book says we have to kill her. Commercial camera shows Hornbok, Nick, and Toon, who have joined the fight between Virton against Lotin and Viper. Lotin slashes at Virton, who blocks with his own sword. Hornbok slashes at Lotin on the other side, but he ducks underneath to avoid. Virton glances at Hornbok, eager to fight with him. grinning: Just like old times... Virton: Hopefully. You lost in the old times, remember? Lotin: We've been over this before. It doesn't matter that you won, because you obviously didn't defeat me as I'm still standing here today. I'm stronger than ever, actually. Hornbok: Then I hope you won't mind fighting alone. turns behind him and sees Toon maintaining a flame wall behind him. Nick is flying above Lotin as Hornbok and Virton stand on either side of him, pointing their swords at him. Viper can be seen looking at Lotin, but she turns as she hears Brian, Zon, and Nar running towards her. She turns and kicks at Brian, who avoids and then turns his arms into whips to attack her. She blocks one whip and then gets hit by the other. She quickly recuperates and then runs at Brian and blasts a dark fire blast at him. Nar swings one of his katanas at her, but she deflects it out of his hand. He swings the other and hits her in the arm, knocking her back. Lotin, still trapped, looks around at the different groups of people. He sees the groups of Plumbers fighting each of the members of the Elite, keeping them separate. He sees Sci fighting Kali. The former jumps to avoid a sweep kick from Kali and then gets punched in the face by her. He turns and sees Paper and Polarys standing on the ship. furious: CLEVER! shouting: PAPER NOW! camera cuts across the area to Paper and Polarys. The former hears Hornbok's scream and grabs the vial of the Blood of Excelsium. He holds it in front of him. Polarys: Are you sure that you know how that works? Paper: I think I know, and if it doesn't work... looks at her. confident: Let's hope it does... puts the vial around his neck as he runs out of the ship and across the battlefield. He looks around him at the shear chaos going on. He sees Will, Bink, Cassie, and Kruto fighting Lucifer. Bink and Lucifer are at odds, blasting magic blasts at each other. Kruto tries to attack Lucifer from behind, but he uses his other hand to create magic shields. He breaks the blast off from Bink and sends a large one at her, but Cassie jumps in the way. He cuts off the blast, but she absorbs enough of it to fire some of the blast back at him, but he dodges and the blast hits Kruto, knocking him down. Paper turns to the other side and sees Water, Rob, and Ivada fighting Ra'ol Set. Water throws Rob at Ra'ol Set, trying to bring him to the ground. Rob gets hit down as Ivada runs up on a platform of ice and swings at Ra'ol Set, only to be countered several times before being knocked down. Paper slides to a stop as he arrives near Viper as she is circled by Brian, Nar, and Zon. furious: What are you-- sees the vial around his neck and starts to breath heavily. Hornbok: Worried? in disbelief: I thought I had destroyed all of the vials... It was a surprise to me when I found out weeks ago that Paper had acquired one... Virton: Well you were wrong... begins to walk closer to Viper. furious: WHY HER? WHY NOT ME? looks at Lotin with a blank stare. Paper: For all the things you've done, you don't deserve that mercy. watches Paper cautiously as he walks towards her, the three Plumbers around them carefully keeping their eyes on Viper. confused: What's in that vial? Paper: This vial contains the literal solution to all of our problems... Say goodbye to your status as elite... carefully opens the vial. Lotin tries to blast a white energy beam at Paper, but Virton quickly jumps in the way and deflects the beam with his sword, sending it shooting into the sky. A red liquid flows out of the vial and begins to form into a small orb in front of Paper. furious: STOP! THAT! PLUMBER! members of the Elite turn as the red liquid suddenly whips itself at Viper, striking her in the chest. The liquid evaporates afterwards as Viper takes a couple steps back. She quickly recovers and stands up normally. Viper: Is that it? in denial: This can't be happening... Viper: What can't-- stops talking as she feels a sensation come over her. She looks up into the sky as her eyes start to glow red. She holds her arms out at her sides and opens her mouth as a red lightning strike launches itself across the sky, striking her. Suddenly, the other five present members of the Elite all do the same as Viper, holding their arms out and pointing their heads to the sky. Five more flashes of lightning strike the members of the Elite, and after a few moments, they all fall to the ground. weak: You're a fool... You've left Blitz alive... Hornbok: This is true, but we have completely nullified the powers of Rigon's crystals in all six of you... Paper: That means you're vulnerable, Lotin... You can die... stares at Paper and then starts to laugh. Lotin: Would you really spend the time killing me when your friend is being beaten to the brink of his life? and the others turn towards Sci. He is on the ground as Kali jumps after him. She lands next to him and picks him up, throwing him into the ground. Paper: This was a setup... I shouldn't be surprised, but I am. You clearly needed us to use the Blood of Excelsium on you because you couldn't use it yourself due to your powers from the crystals, but why? Lotin: Oh, but that's the fun part... Save your friend or try to kill us? You were never able to kill us before we became immortal, and I doubt you could do it now... takes out a warp generator. Lotin: I guess I'll just make the decision for you... activates the warp generator and disappears into the portal that it forms. Across the area, the other five members of the Elite do the same thing, the portals close before the Plumbers can follow them. Hornbok: Like you said, I'm actually surprised, but I can't say I'm disappointed... We need to go after Blitz though... urgently: What we need to do is save Sci... camera shows him struggling to stay conscious as Kali bombards him with attacks from every angle. Paper: Or this truly will be the worst day ever... Commercial camera shows Kali and Sci's fight, which has become more of a beating of Sci. He lies on the ground, bleeding all over as she stands feet away from him, grinning maniacally as chuckling. Polarys watches from feet away as the camera cuts to the Spiritual Plain. Kali is seen, still screaming from the pain of absorbing the spirits of the five sages. She is alone now, the five lights having been absorbed by her. She is seen crying as she continues to scream in pain. Suddenly, she stops and starts to look around. Kali: Calm... down... Voice: You probably... worried: No... turns around and sees Rigon standing across from her. angry: NO! jumps and him and tries to punch him, but she gets thrown back onto the ground. Rigon: You don't understand... I'm still technically a Sage, remember? I can access the Spiritual Plain, and now that's it's so distorted because of the Great Transformation, I'm no longer separated from the other Sages. Kali: Is that why you had Lotin kill the Sages? Rigon: I don't control what Lotin or his lackeys do, nor do I care. Kali: So why do you seem so happy? Rigon: Because Lotin inadvertently helped me get one step closer to my ultimate goal of becoming the only Sage. When I first killed Love, I thought that she would stay dead and not reincarnate into you. I didn't realize that the spirits would live on in the bodies of the other Sages until a reincarnation was born and grew old enough to handle the power of the spirit of a Sage. Now that all of the Sages exist inside your body... Let's just say that the only way to kill a Sage's spirit is to get rid of all of the bodies that they can possibly inhabit... Kali: You can't touch me, you're trapped in your prison... Rigon: I'm well aware of the circumstances... In due time, child... In due time... disappears into the mist of the Spiritual Plain as the camera cuts back to the Physical Plain. Kali is resting on the ground as Sci groans in pain in front of her. Polarys approaches Kali from behind, slowly and carefully. Polarys: Kali, please... quickly turns around and kicks Polarys back. Paper catches her before she falls to the ground. Polarys: Kali... You're the sage of Love... You need to snap out of it... THINK! harshly: You're the one who needs to snap out of it, constantly thinking that you can change other people... People are born one way and they don't change... Polarys: Think about what the process is called... It's called the Great Transformation... You've undergone a change Kali. Things change, people change... Whatever is causing you to believe otherwise is a lie... Kali... looks at Kali in the calmest way she can. The Plumbers have all gathered behind her, watching the confrontation. Polarys: It's about perception... Did Sci ever attack you once? What did he ever do to you? You're the only aggressor... slowly starts to stand up. Polarys: Sci loves you... starts to approach Polarys. Paper stands up and prepares to fight Kali. Polarys: Don't make us do this... grins and prepares to start the fight. weak: Kali... turns and looks at Sci. Kali: I thought-- Sci: Kali... You don't have to worry about what you've done; I know that you haven't been in control of your actions... looks at him and starts to relax her position. Sci: You don't have to be afraid... I love you, Kali... looks at him angrily as he stays on the ground. She grunts and then turns away from him as he slowly starts to get up. She turns back towards him. He stares into her eyes. Sci: I don't know what caused your suffering from the Great Transformation, but I think I know how to fix it... grabs her hands and then wraps her arms around her. He kisses her on the lips as the camera shows Kali on the Spiritual Plain once again. Sci suddenly appears next to her. She turns to look at him. happy: Sci... grabs his hand as Rigon reappears in the Spiritual Plain. Sci: Father... So you've caused her suffering...? Rigon: No, you've got it all wrong... I'm here to warn you that you haven't seen the last of me... You never will... Sci: Today has been a long day... Kali: I think we've had enough of everything... Sci: Ready to go back? Kali: Let's go... grins as Kali and Sci disappear from the Spiritual Plain. Rigon turns around and walks off and eventually disappears into the mist as well. The camera cuts back to the Physical Plain. Sci and Kali break away their kiss as they stare into each other's eyes. Kali notices all the damage she has done to Sci. His mouth is bleeding, both of his eyes are darkened, and he has a bunch of other cuts and bruises on his arms and legs. Kali: Thanks for... Making me taste your blood... relieved: It's over... helps her up and hugs her. Bink sees them, without either Paper or Polarys noticing, and then looks away. Hornbok: And now, finally reunited, we can go home... Ivada: Where exactly is that? Relgo: And we still haven't heard from the other-- is a large blue flash behind all of the Plumbers. Once the flash clears, all of the recruits and Hannibal can clearly be seen. As the recruits walk forward, Hannibal stays behind and then notices Virton. Virton: A Veloan? Hannibal: Brother? widens his eyes as the camera cuts to part of the team on one of the two Plumbers' ships. Virton: I've had a brother this whole time, and I never knew... Hannibal: I don't blame you. I was in prison for most of that time... Hornbok: So you're the figure that some of the member of our team have been seeing in visions... Hannibal: Yes. In fact, I targeted Reg as well because he is half-Vivoserian. I apologize for causing his ship to crash... Paper: So if we have two Veloans here, then maybe we figure out some answers about Vallion's war with Rotolysia... Hannibal: Oh yes... Brother, some of the young recruits had a question for me that I was unable to answer... You might not know, though, if you aren't aware of Vallion's war with Rotolysia... Virton: I'm aware of the war... Hannibal: I was able to tell them that the power sources of the war machine were eventually stolen by Chemestris and Bioth and given to the Aldabarbarians and the Betelgusians... But what happened to the war machine itself? Virton: As you know, our race won the war, and I believe that they offered to transform the war machine into the new home of the Vivoserians, but when they refused, they turned it into a planet for refugees... shocked: Are you kidding me? confused: What? Paper: The key to this entire conflict, the next phase of the Elite's plan... is the Haven... End